Liquid crystal display (LCD) panels have, over the recent past, evolved from relatively simple display devices that include an electrode for each pixel, to complex display technologies that use active or passive matrix technology to display color images in high definition. For example, early LCD devices can be found in digital watches, wherein each pixel is shaped based upon size and shape of an electrode that provides current to such pixel. More modern LCD technologies which can be found in relatively large television sets and computer monitors use active matrix technologies to allow images to be displayed on a display panel with great clarity.
Some LCD display panels (and display panels associated with other technologies) have been adapted to be used as touch sensitive display devices. In other words, a display apparatus can include technology that allows a determination to be made that a member or members is in physical contact with the display screen at particular locations. Thus, an individual may interact with the display screen directly through use of fingers, a stylus, etc.
Conventionally, manufacturing an LCD panel to have touch sensitive capabilities has been a relatively expensive endeavour. For example, to generate a touch sensitive LCD based upon the property of electrical resistance, additional resistive layers must be added to the display surface. In another example, the display panel may be coated with a material such as indium tin oxide which can conduct a continuous electrical current across a sensor pertaining to the display panel. In still yet another example, optical sensors may be embedded in the LCD panel. Each of these approaches, however, is relatively expensive and may cause the display to have a reduction in clarity.